


It's a Boy!

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, helping with transition, idk what else to tag its just fluff ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: jeremy coming out to squip and squip helps jeremy with transitioning
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 27





	It's a Boy!

Jeremy took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His binder was too tight but he didn’t care. He wanted his chest to be as flat as they possibly could no matter the consequences.

He felt tears stream down his face but quickly wiped them away. He could do this. Squip’s supportive of everyone, right?

“... Activate.” He mumbled after a moment of calming down. His voice was slightly trembling since he was so nervous but,, it’s just Squip. This can’t be so scary, right?

“You rang?” Squip asked as he appeared behind Jeremy.

“Hey, Squip.. um- can you like.. well I have a question.” Jeremy mumbled, turning to face the supercomputer.  
“What would that be?” Squip asked.

“Are you able to like- update names and pronouns..?” Jeremy asked timidly.  
“Mhm. Anything you’re comfortable with I should be able to change within a heartbeat.” Squip responded. “Something wrong? Your stress and anxiety levels are through the roof at the moment along with difficulty breathing.”

Jeremy nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Um.. I’m fine but.. can you change my deadname to-.. Jeremy? A-and my pronouns to he/him..?” he mumbled out slowly.

He could do this. Well- he already did. No matter who it was, coming out was still scary especially when you don’t know how the person would react.

“Of course.” Squip said after a moment of silence.  
“S-seriously..?” Jeremy widened his eyes when he heard Squip, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.  
“Mhm.” Squip nodded with a small smile. “I’m glad you told me. Well- technically told me. I’m proud of you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy felt tears escape against their will as he heard his new name be said out loud, just feeling extremely happy right now. He really just wanted to hug and kiss Squip right now but then he got cut off by him.

“Jeremy, your binder is too tight. This can cause serious damage to your rib cage if you wear it that tight any longer. I advise you to loosen it a little in case you come across a panic or asthma attack and can’t get it off in time.” Squip said, stepping a little closer to Jeremy. “I would like to see my host and my lover not hurt please.” He said, moving a little lock of hair out of Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy nodded since he knew better than to disobey Squip. He reached under his sweatshirt (after squip turned around to give him privacy) and adjusted himself, taking a deep breath and stretching as he fixed his binder, feeling a lot better. “Thanks..” he mumbled, chuckling sheepishly.

“I scheduled a last minute haircut in half an hour. We should get going now.” Squip informed as he turned back around.  
“Squippy, you didn’t have to-”  
“Yes I did. I want my host to feel comfortable with himself.”

Jeremy felt himself melt when he heard the new pronoun, kinda but not really surprised by how Squip memorized it already. He’s a supercomputer, what's to expect? That’s the best part anyway.

“Can we get testosterone..?” Jeremy asked after a moment.  
“You would need to get a doctor’s appointment and get a blood test done to see which level you need.” Squip said as Jeremy slipped his shoes on the walked out the door. “Perhaps we could do that this weekend so you can get the medication back as soon as possible.” he suggested, looking over at Jeremy.

“You’re the best..” Jeremy mumbled as he nodded in response to the question.  
“It’s just the bare minimum.” Squip said as they walked outside.

“Hey Squip, do you- not care if I’m a guy?”

“How do you mean?”

“Like- you’re willing to still technically date me no matter my gender..?”

“As long as you’re doing your part in the relationship, I see no reason to care. I love everyone no matter what they identify as.” Squip said, looking over at Jeremy with a small smile.

“Oh.. good to know.” Jeremy chuckled quietly, blushing a little at Squip’s smile since it was just so charming.

“We should get you new clothes while we’re out.” Squip said, now looking ahead of him. “Whatever you wanna do today at least.”

“Maybe the haircut first..? I just wanna sleep right now, today was kinda a long day.” Jeremy shrugged.  
“We can do that then.” Squip said.

“Sounds perfect.” 

Today turned out way better than expected. Sure it was only one person but right now that was more than enough for Jeremy.


End file.
